


Loneliness

by djh_one



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djh_one/pseuds/djh_one
Summary: Post RoK.'Kings are supposed to be lonely.'





	Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> There are some direct references to original 「K」works. All belongs to their rightful owners.

Munakata, after endless pestering from his Lieutenant, took his day off for the first time after the Slate incident. He woke up late and had his breakfast in his office. He drank his green tea by the window while working on his new puzzle. Those must have been not enough for his subordinate, though, as she came to his room to very gently ask him to _‘Leave and take some fresh air’_. He knew if he asked, Awashima wouldn’t be able to push him this much, but he was also aware of how much his current state burdened his subordinates. He had to do something and if leaving would make them feel better, then he had no other options. But aside from everything, he had one last thing to do before leaving.

‘‘Come in.’’

He twisted the knob to reveal his third in command sitting on the top of his bunk bed with his PDA.

‘‘What?’’ Fushimi asked, clicking his tongue upon seeing him. He must have been still angry about not being allowed to return to work. His leg was supported with a pillow tucked under it, which sure was Awashima’s doing. He couldn’t see the bandages over the clothes but was sure they were there, covering the crimson red wounds.

‘‘Oya, Fushimi-kun, I thought you were off-duty till I said otherwise.’’

His tone was calm and his eyes were closed in a happy-looking way but Fushimi felt the threat anyway. It must have alerted something in him as he quickly turned his PDA off and slid it under his pillow. He reminded Munakata of his niece and nephew when they were trying to hide their candies from their parents.

‘‘Mind your own business, will you?’’

Munakata chuckled at his annoyed face. He was the only one who could talk to him like that and not get in trouble.

‘‘Where are you going?’’ Fushimi suddenly changed the topic. He slightly turned towards him more; a sign indicating his interest.

‘‘Oh, Awashima-kun asked me to ‘take some fresh air’ so I’m going to have a few drinks at Bar Homra.’’ He stopped and winked at Fushimi. ‘‘Don’t worry, Fushimi-kun, I’ll make it home before curfew.’’

Fushimi clicked his tongue and turned his head away.

‘‘I don’t care, do what you what. Just don’t cause any trouble.’’

Munakata let out a _kukuku_ , covering his mouth with his hand. It made Fushimi _‘tch’_ again.

‘‘I would love you to accompany me but...’’ He gestured the boy’s leg, ‘‘Guess that has to wait a little more.’’

His expression had become somewhat softer... gentler even.

‘‘Who said I would come, anyway.’’ Fushimi retorted back coldly. He turned on his side, away from Munakata, and pulled the covers over himself, ‘‘Don’t you have somewhere to be? Go. You can come and annoy me later.’’

‘‘Leave those reports, Fushimi-kun,’’ Munakata felt the need to remind. With that done, he stepped out and closed the door behind himself, actually leaving this time.  
-

‘‘Welcome to Homra,’’ Kusanagi called casually and in his usual cheerful tone, ‘‘Blue King.’’

‘‘Please, I’m here as simple and plain Munakata Reisi, Kusanagi-san.’’

The bartender only smiled in return and slipped an astray in front of Munakata without any comment. The King took a packet out of his inner pocket and shook a cigarette out of it. He placed it between his lips gracefully and just as he was about to ask for a match, Kusanagi reached forward and lit it with his lighter.

‘‘Seri-chan called me and said you could be dropping by tonight... I didn’t take her as seriously as I should’ve, I guess.’’

Awashima Seri was very, very smart and Munakata wondered if her initial intention was to send him there.

‘‘Reisi,’’ a soft voice spoke behind him. ‘‘How are you?’’

She was in her somewhat Gothic Pjs, even going so far to wearing a small nightcap on her small head. Munakata was reminded of her... childness. That was no time for a small child to be still up and awake.

‘‘Oh, I’m very well, thank you. Please allow me to return the question.’’

Kusanagi served them drinks when Anna jumped on the tall bar chair right next to Munakata despite having all the other chairs available. His drink was what he usually ordered whenever he visited Bar Homra, Bourbon, and her drink was strawberry milk. Kusanagi slipped a neon colored straw in her drink and winked at her cutely. Munakata mumbled a soft ‘thank you’ to the bartender before turning his attention back to Kushina Anna.

‘‘Are you lonely, Reisi?’’ She asked, eyes searchingly looking into Munakata’s soul. His eyes were deep and still carried the dark blue energy behind them, creating a gentle yet powerful look.

‘‘Kings are supposed to be lonely, I recall myself saying before.’’ He answered, taking a small sip from his drink. They were no Kings anymore and still... Munakata wondered if Anna kept some of her powers. During those last few days he found himself questioning his loneliness in this world and so... It was almost like she had read his mind the moment he stepped in.

Anna shook her small head with the innocence of a child. She took big a sip from her drink and then slightly leaned towards Munakata.

‘‘I don’t think so. It’s you, Reisi. You’re the one who desperately tries to be lonely.’’

Her eyes drifted from Munakata to look past Kusanagi, to look at a picture. Even Fushimi was there with them in that photo along with Mikoto and Totsuka. Munakata was sure it was hung after the Slate incident as he didn’t recall it being there before.

‘‘Oya, that’s a very interesting thought.’’ He smiled, eyes squinting. ‘‘My Lieutenant would very much agree with you, I believe.’’

At the mention of Awashima, Kusanagi’s eyes darted towards them before quickly returning to the item in his hands. It didn’t escape the Kings though none commented.

‘‘You have someone very reliable on your side, Reisi.’’ Anna continued and this time it wasn’t about Awashima Seri. ‘‘Someone who trusts you with their life.’’

_‘Fushimi-kun agreed to share my unfortunate fate. The only way out for him seems to be actually betraying me. Do you think he will do that, Yatagarasu-kun?’_

‘‘He is waiting for you to return.’’ Anna hopped off of her chair and held onto the hem of Munakata’s trench coat. ‘‘Don’t force yourself to be lonely, Reisi...’’ she and turned to take a look at the photo again.

 _‘Don’t be like him’_ went unsaid but not unheard.

Munakata chuckled to himself and got off of his chair as well. He finished the rest of drink in one go, then stubbed his cigarette out and put a generous amount of money on the table. Kusanagi was about to protest as it was probably double or triple the actual price. He already wasn’t a fan of Munakata, being given that much money from him would only make him feel like a beggar.

‘‘Keep the change,’’ Munakata said nonchalantly, ignoring the looks Kusanagi was boring into his skull, ‘‘It’s for your _services_.’’

Anna only nodded and wished goodnight to Reisi, sleep already visible in her eyes. After her leave, Munakata left as well.

He wasn’t no where near being tipsy as he only had one drink, but something in him was joyous like a child. He guessed it was because his off day was just as productive as his any other day.

‘‘Were you waiting for me?’’ He asked as he slipped right next to Fushimi on the couch in dorm’s TV room. Fushimi didn’t even seem startled, he probably was aware of Munakata’s presence since the King put a foot on the territory; either that, or he simply was checking the security footage through his PDA.

‘‘I wouldn’t get my hopes too high if I were you, you creep.’’ Fushimi commented, eyes locked on his screen. He was checking the bills from last month, for income and expense reports Munakata guessed. ‘‘So? Were they able to put some sense in you after all?’’

_Oh, now if that wasn’t interesting._

‘‘Did Awashima-kun plan for this all?’’

Fushimi turned his eyes to him this time, only to quickly avert them.

‘‘Dunno, ask her.’’

‘‘Oh, I will.’’ Munakata said. ‘‘I will also have a chat with her about her... situation with Homra’s informant.’’

‘Hoo...’’ Fushimi let out an interested sound. He placed his PDA down and checked Munakata’s expression. ‘‘Jealous?’’  
Munakata just chuckled. He saw the way Fushimi’s hand twitched to scratch the sigil on his chest.

‘‘You know, my brother told me to get married and have my own kids.’’ He said, merely to see the other one’s reaction.

Fushimi tensed as Munakata felt, but he didn’t say anything.

‘‘I told them I’ll see what I can do.’’

‘‘Well... Did you do something?’’

It wasn’t no where near enough but it still was something. Munakata turned completely towards Fushimi, locking eyes with him.

‘‘I already have done it, actually; Scepter 4 _is_ my family. My clansmen will probably be the closest thing to children of my own.’’

Fushimi seemed to be weighting the idea for a bit before he opened his mouth.

‘‘It is kinda true since your clansmen are reborn with your powers.’’

‘‘Oya! That’s very interesting, Fushimi-kun.’’ Munakata’s eyes sparkled with interest and Fushimi did everything to avoid a tongue click.

‘‘I couldn’t be a father even if I tried anyway.’’ The King continued much to Fushimi’s displease. How long were they going to talk about such... unnecessary stuff.

‘‘Why? Are you... infertile or something?’’

Munakata chuckled at the thought, seemed to be enjoying the idea.

‘‘I wish that was what it was.’’ He said mysteriously. Fushimi didn’t even bother to decode the hidden message as he was dead tired from all the paper work he did. Not like Munakata had to know that.

‘‘You’ve become sentimental.’’ Fushimi spoke, getting up from the couch. ‘‘It’s too late for me to _try_ to understand you.’’

He was about to leave when suddenly Munakata called his name with a hint of desperation in his voice.

‘‘Could you spare me some time?’’ the King asked quietly.

It would have been better if he simply ordered it, would make more sense that way. Like this... it was like Munakata was begging him to stay which did nothing but get on Fushimi’s nerves. He made a gesture for Munakata to keep going because if he opened his mouth, the only thing coming out would be a _‘tch’._

‘‘Do you remember our first meetings, Fushimi-kun?’’ He asked after a short silence. It sounded way more creepy than Fushimi knew was intended. He thought about making a point to it but quickly dropped the idea.

‘‘You really have become sentimental, old man... Be more specific.’’

‘‘You were in Homra back then... The Green King was after you after you’ve tried to hack your way into their system in an attempt to lure him out.’’

‘‘And then you scared him away.’’ Fushimi snorted at the thought.

‘‘I was headhunting for you back then.’’ Munakata hummed, in agreement with this thoughts. ‘‘Want to know why?’’

Fushimi was a man of rational thoughts. There would be no way for him to not question why Munakata would chase someone like him. He had come to a conclusion at the end, though; Munakata was looking for a hidden weapon user as he had said back then, a talented one at that, and Fushimi just happened to have everything the man was looking for. He was at ease with the thought. He felt needed and productive; something he hadn’t really felt up until that point.

‘‘You are very similar to me, Fushimi-kun.’’ Munakata interrupted his thoughts and Fushimi couldn’t help but look back into those dark orbs that seemed to be swallowing him deep.

‘‘Ew. Don’t make me puke.’’

The comment slipped right between them. They both knew there was no real bite to Fushimi’s words. If it was anything, it was completely the opposite.

‘‘An out of place, highly capable person... I guess you reminded me of myself, my young self, to be specific. I managed to found myself a place to call my own after becoming a King. I no longer was the odd one. But seeing you in Homra... I guess I couldn’t help but interfere.’’

‘‘Haah?’’ Fushimi let out a not-very-appropriate sound for a person who was speaking with his superior. After all those rational reasons he came up with throughout the years, was that really why Munakata came after him?

‘‘You were Kusanagi-san’s heir, too, which made me realize how valuable you were... No, still are.’’ He stopped to collect his thoughts, it seemed. ‘‘And at the top all of those things, you were also chased by the Green King. He had looked like he really was interested in you, and that was where I stepped in as I couldn’t let someone else possess you in their deck.’’

‘‘I’m afraid you’ve finally lost your touch with reality.’’ Fushimi snapped. ‘‘He wasn’t looking for _me_ exactly. He was just looking for a player to take place in his stupid game.’’

Munakata let out a ‘heh’ and leaned backwards, making himself more comfortable.

‘‘You really are underestimating yourself, Fushimi-kun. Being wanted from three whole clans from such a young age got to your head, it seems.’’

‘‘Wh-!’’

‘‘But still, these are not why I’m here with you, in the middle of the night, in this TV room.’’ Munakata cut Fushimi off and kept going. ‘‘Do you remember what I said to you before sending you out to your suicide mission?’’

_‘I wish you to return to me unharmed.’_

‘‘Yeah. You even sent Douhan after me to make sure I keep my promise. How much exactly did you pay her to bring me back anyway? Let me remind you that I have no intentions of paying you back since it was completely your idea.’’

 _'I didn’t have any plans of making it alive out there'_ Fushimi thought at the back of his head. It was a suicide mission as Munakata had put in. He himself didn’t know why he had agreed on it till Misaki put it in front of his eyes, all written in bold neon colors.

‘ _Because he is my King._ ’

Not like he was going to say it to the man before him anytime soon.

‘‘Not nearly enough for your life.’’ Munakata answered simply. ‘‘I could give the whole of Scepter 4 with everything inside and it still wouldn’t be no where near your actual worth.’’

You see... That was the thing with Munakata Reisi. Be it annoying or weird, he wouldn’t say something like that without actually meaning it. Fushimi had realized it long ago. It was one of his superior’s positive features if he had to admit.

‘‘I only wish your presence here till the very end as a form of pay back.’’

Fushimi shook his head and clicked his tongue in annoyance. Munakata had better hurry and come to the point because Fushimi was reaching his limit.

‘‘Do you remember when I said Kings were destined to be lonely?’’

The boy only nodded in response, waiting for the punch line.

‘‘I’m no longer a King, Fushimi-kun.’’

 _What the hell does that supposed to mean, you idiot?_ , Fushimi screamed internally. This play of thoughts were taking a toll on him and the more time had passed the more irritated he was getting.

Munakata reached forward and took Fushimi’s hand in his own, covering one hand with both of his own.

‘‘I wish you to accompany me to the very end. Be by my side and let me out of this loneliness.’’

For the first time since he met Munakata, Fushimi saw right through the man. All those words, meaningless dances around the actual meaning... Munakata was only trying to make Fushimi understand him.

And Fushimi was no fool.

‘‘Are you stupid or something?’’ He scolded his superior, ‘‘I came back, didn’t I? I could’ve actually betray you there and make it out there in perfect condition but here I am, with my injured leg and with my stupid King... Even these alone should’ve been enough for you to understand... I guess with your superpowers gone, you really are just an ordinary old man, huh?’’

Fushimi was so into criticising Munakata that he hadn’t realized the face the man was wearing till he actually looked at him.

‘Wh-What?’’

Munakata reminded Fushimi of Umi and Kai when they were given birthday gifts the last time they visited, or rather Munakata visited and dragged Awashima and Fushimi with him. His face was lit up brightly and his smile was so wide Fushimi wondered if it hurt.

‘‘You just called me your King, if you still haven’t realized, Fushimi-kun.’’ the King commented so casually and yet so meaningfully.

Fushimi’s blood rushed to his face and he, very uncharacteristically, was at a loss of words.

‘‘I- I mean- I’m your... clansman so-!’’

Munakata didn’t let him finish his meaningless sputter and pulled the boy towards his body.

Fushimi’s whole body screamed terror and danger. It was too close! Too precious and too close! It felt like something was watching them from the dark corner of the room to jump at them and destroy Fushimi’s happiness and shred it to pieces till there was nothing left behind.

And suddenly he saw Munakata’s blue hue shining on his skin. It was kind of faded but was there nevertheless. It was almost like Munakata had sensed his panic and came to assure him that everything was okay. That everything would be okay.

‘ _The Boogeyman is gone, Saruhiko. It’s okay now_.’

‘‘Did I ever lie to you, Fushimi-kun?’’ Munakata asked, as if he just read Fushimi’s thoughts. Cat must have gotten his tongue... He only nodded as he let himself be pulled against Munakata’s chest.

‘‘You know... They will actually think that you’re playing favourites.’’ He kept pushing his buttons, but Munakata was more than willing to let him scatter every single button however he pleased.

‘‘You are indeed my favourite. Ever since the beginning it was only you.’’

Fushimi found his voice back and cleared his throat, readying himself for his own question.

‘‘What’s different now?’’

Munakata stopped to actually put some thought in his answer. It didn’t take too long, though.

‘‘I guess as a King... No, as a King with a Damocles Sword hanging on top of my head, I was afraid to let anyone get too close. I thought a king was ought to be lonely... I had seen Mikoto draw people to himself only to hurt them horribly in the end...’’ He stopped and took a breathe. ‘‘But now things are different. I am no longer someone actually higher than any of you so I can be as needy as I want to. I want to share my responsibility and my feelings more honestly, just like you all were trying to make me.’’

He looked down to his chest to see a Fushimi looking up to meet his eyes. He instinctively pulled the boy even deeper, earning a grunt out of him.

‘‘I really would love to take you out sometime after your leg heals.’’

Munakata had no idea what lied deep inside Fushimi. His traumatic childhood and all were a secret Fushimi kept from everyone else. But still, he saw right through Fushimi over all those layers.

He remembered the time Munakata made the whole squad build that sand castle on that beach, which he guessed was already destroyed but who knew? He had seen through Fushimi’s armor there too.

It was a survival tactic for Fushimi to destroy the things he had cared before anyone else did, to save himself the trouble.

Munakata hadn’t left it at that. He not only managed to build what Fushimi had destroyed, but promised to at least try to make it last as long as possible.

He paid god knows how much to Douhan to actually save his weak ass. It was in no question that the money came from Munakata’s personal account and not from Scepter 4’s.

He remembered Misaki telling him Munakata was his king if he was more than willing to sacrifice himself for his sake...

_For their cause is pure._

‘‘You know... it crossed my mind to betray you there.’’ He opened his mouth and words left on their own. ‘‘But I’ve never actually _thought_ about doing it. Not even once.’’

A sudden image of Niki appeared in front of him with his burned project in his hands, laughing maniacally.

‘‘I come with a heavy baggage.’’ He managed to swallow the lump in his throat. ‘‘I can’t survive another hit, if you know what I mean.’’

Munaka knew what he meant.

‘‘We will eventually get rid of any unnecessary thoughts, Fushimi-kun. We’re not alone anymore.’’

_We are not lonely..._

_We got each other._

Fushimi sighed and got comfortable on Munakata’s chest.

‘‘You are the one who explains this to Lieutenant.’’

The king chuckled in a silent agreement and put a chaste kiss on top of his knight’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
